A Whole Different Direction
by Barriss
Summary: Please read my fic 'Small Lady Turns 18' before reading this,or you won't get half of this ficlette,lol. A short walk one evening starts the inevitable romance of Thomas,son of Mina, and Elena,daughter of Trista. They've always looked upon each other as j


A Whole Different Direction  
  
summary: a ficlette about a walk Thomas and Elena have one evening at the Palace of Venus. Ginny has been trying to get them to get engaged or something ever since they were eighteen,but Elena doesn't look at Thomas that way. This is just an innocent little fic about them already in their twenties,while Elena is sleeping over at the palace. I suggest you read 'Small Lady Turns 18' before getting this fic,or you'll be real confused as to who Thomas and Elena are. But if u like this sort of fic go ahead and read,you'll get it along the way..i'm still pondering as to whether i'll leave this ficlette as a ficlette or turn it into a real fic in the future...  
  
FAQ:urgh i'll tell it here,LMAO,anyway. Thomas is the eldest son of Queen Mina of Venus(aka Sailor Venus),and is Knight Hespo. He has a younger sister,Ginny,who is Sailor Aphrodite. Elena is the only daughter of Queen Trista of Pluto,and is Sailor Charon herself. She and Ginny are part of the second generation of the scouts (Sailors Callisto,Deimos,Saturn of course,and Caloris..and OMW this is gonna take so long to explain,lol..Caloris aka Sanora is daughter of Mercury,Callisto aka Nita is daughter of Jupitor,Deimos aka Faye is daughter of Mars,and Hotaru is Saturn. DUH-ness,lol,juss read the fic,i'm confusing you).  
  
disclaimer: dont own sailor moon or nuthin! this is juss a fic based on a fic i wrote a long time ago. okay? i am not making any money out of this. elena and thomas,knight hespo,sailor charon,all my orig. characters blah blaah belong to ME. i made this whole thing up,it never happened in sailor moon,pluto,or venus history,capishe? thank you and enjoy.   
  
author: chi. (dun,dun,dun)  
  
---  
  
Elena shivered under the moonlit sky. It was a bit chilly that evening,in Queen Mina's palace garden. The plants' ability to give off coolness didn't help either. Elena was freezing,and she quite regretted sneaking out without putting a robe on.   
  
Princess Ginny had invited all her best friends over for a sleepover (that meant the whole second generation of the sailor scouts: Rini,Sanora,Hotaru,Nita,Faye,and of course,Elena). Though they were all very well-grown,young ladies now, they still spent the nights together whenever they could. It was the inner child in each one of them that refused to accept adulthood.   
  
Elena had crept out for no reason at all. She just wanted to be alone for awhile,to reflect on her life. She loved reminiscing about pastimes and childhood memories. And tonight was so perfect,she couldn't resist stepping out. It was a big mistake of forgetting her robe,though. She was wearing a long,black nightgown,made of some thin (but expensive) material. Trista,her mother and reigning queen of Pluto,had given it to her just last week as a present. It looked quite simple,but felt lovely to have on. Elena looked up at the moon mindlessly. She smiled,thinking of the Moon Kingdom. She had spent many of her happy childhood days there. Rini would have sleepovers twice a month,and she had looked forward to those with great enthusiasm. Even Prince Thomas,Ginny's mischievious older brother, would be there. But of course,he had had to sleep in another room,much to his disappointment. He wasn't of the perverted sort,mind you. He just liked telling frightening stories to the girls,and teasing them every minute he was with them. This caused Rini much pain,for she was the most teased (Thomas thought her hair looked like cotton candy,and constantly called her 'cone-head'). A brief romance came between them in their eighteenth year,during the time the Moon Kingdom was at war with the evil Silver Empress. Helios' appearance cut their romance short however. Rini chose him over Thomas,but there were no hard feelings between the two. Thomas had learned to move along.   
  
Elena's smile grew bigger as thoughts of Thomas crossed her mind. Princess Ginny had been trying to get her brother and Elena together ever since Rini had left Thomas. She thought this would help Thomas move on,but then she grew very serious after a while. In fact,she was STILL serious about this matter. Just last week,while she and Elena were having tea,she had blurted out in a solemn tone, "Elena, I have my mind set on making you my sister-in-law." Elena had burst out laughing then,and felt like laughing out loud now. She and Thomas had played along with Ginny's plans before,pretending to go out on dates just to satisfy her. They thought this silly thing of hers would blow away. But instead it had become a goal for Ginny,a goal to reach. Elena shook her head,smiling. That Ginny could get VERY stubborn. Sure Thomas was unbelievably handsome,and made every girl (except his childhood girlfriends,of course) very weak at the knees. But Elena would never have a thing for him. He would always be that sly little boy who used to make fun of her fondness of the color 'black.' Besides,the love she felt for him was just sisterly. No romance going on here.  
  
"'lena?" a nearby,deep voice interrupted Elena's lively thoughts. She turned around and found Thomas himself walking towards her. He was still fully dressed,which was odd,since it was very near midnight and he was supposed to be in bed by now. So much for a time alone,Elena thought to herself.  
  
"Tom? What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed." Elena stilled her shivering arms and turned to regard him.  
  
Thomas raised his eyebrows as he reached her. "I should be asking you the same question. What are YOU doing out of bed?" he asked.  
  
Elena sighed. "Nothing. I just wanted to.." Elena wanted to say, "I wanted to be alone." But that would be rude. Instead she said, "I couldn't sleep. So i went here. It's not like it's out of bounds after bedtime,is it?.. Anyway,your turn. Explain youself."  
  
Thomas sighed. "You'll just laugh at me," he replied in an almost mournful tone,looking down at his black boots.  
  
Elena crouched her eyebrows and chuckled softly. "Come now, it can't be that bad. I won't be that suprised if you decide to finally tell me you're an insomniac,it'll prove my suspicions about you for ever so long. You're always up late almost every night,as Ginny has told me. It IS normal for people not to fall asleep at once,you know,nothing to be ashamed of," she said promptly.  
  
Thomas laughed. "No,i'm not an insomniac,though i dreadfully wish that were the reason i'm up late each night..." he looked back down at the ground,taking a particular interest in the magical herb his mother had planted to the right.  
  
Elena groaned shortly. "Tom,just tell me. I won't laugh," she said.  
  
Thomas took a deep breath and looked up. "Alright. Fine. Don't tell Ginny,but..Mother's been making me take extra-curricular classes with her in learning how to perfectly make..." He stopped. Elena sighed and gestured impatiently at him to go on. After a while,he finally 'up and fessed' as Elena told the others later. "...love potions."   
  
Elena had a very hard time focusing on his face after THAT. Her mouth twitched as she bit on her tongue to stop herself from laughing. She had promised him,after all. She quickly looked at the ground so he wouldn't see her doing this,cleared her throat,and looked up. She appeared quite composed now,but a twinkle of amusement was still in her eye.   
  
"Well....?" Thomas asked,expecting the worse.  
  
Elena just smiled. "Well,what?" she asked,her smile reaching her eyes.  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes. "Alright,this is worse than you making fun of me. Call me anything you like,tell me i'm girly and am a pathetic little boy who always obeys his mother even though he is well over twenty-two," he said really fast.   
  
Elena raised an eyebrow,but kept smiling. "I'm certainly not going to make fun of you, Thomas. It's only logical. Your mother's a descendant from the love goddess,Aphrodite,herself. It isn't unusual that she force you into something like..this." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand around. "It's logical," she repeated.  
  
Thomas sighed and was silent for a while,then smiled at her. "Thanks,'lena. I thought you'd make fun of me like the others would. By the way,don't breathe a word about this to anyone," he said.   
  
Elena shook her head and assured him she wouldn't. After Thomas had calmed down for a bit,they started wandering through the palace courtyards. It was even colder there, for there weren't any walls. Just old,stone pillars,with the wind blowing freely through them. Elena chose to not comment,though she mentally shuddered and reprimanded herself again for not putting on a robe.   
  
"Is Ginny taking this extra-curricular thing with you,too?" she finally asked.   
  
Thomas snorted. "Ginny? Miss I-Am-The-Expert-On-Potions? Puh-LEEZE. She went through this stuff when she was only sixteen...I thought Mom would leave me alone..I'm a man,after all,and making potions sounds so..so..FEMININE. Don't you think so?"  
  
Elena laughed, "Yes,i think so."  
  
Thomas sighed. "But being her usual self,Ma went on with her speech about me being her eldest son and that it was not only up to Ginny to hold up the family tradition of potion-making...I felt quite mollified after that..But really,Elena! Why couldn't she have made me do this while Ginny was learning? Why'd she have to wait till i'd reached manhood?"  
  
"Don't forget,you spent half your life in Military School," Elena quipped.  
  
Thomas groaned,and ran his hand through his long,blonde hair. "Oh yeah,i forgot," he sighed.  
  
Elena smiled and they walked on. Suddenly,and quite unexpectedly,Elena shivered and made a soft 'brrr'ing sound. First off,she hadn't PLANNED on shivering. On the contrary,she had chosen to remain blue with cold till Thomas started to feel better about himself and went off to bed. What a good friend i am,Elena thought sarcastically as she rubbed at her arms. Great,she added,now HE knows i'm actually cold.  
  
"Good heavens,'lena,you're shivering with cold!" Thomas exclaimed.  
  
Elena glared at him. "Great observation," she said in a sarcastic tone,but Thomas was already taking off his over-jacket.  
  
Elena protested. "No,really,Tom,i don't need that. I'm not really that cold,honest!" Then she shivered unvoluntarily again,only this time she stopped herself from 'brr'ing.  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes and draped his coat over her shoulders. "You are SO bad at lying, Elena. Tell me,are you this bad at kissing men?"  
  
Elena made an angry noise and hit his arm. "How did my way of 'kissing men' get into this conversation? Anyway,take your coat back,we're nearing Ginny's room anyway--"  
  
"Oh,no you don't. You keep that on till we get there...By the way,'lena,that hit you gave me is smarting quite a bit," Thomas started rubbing the spot on his arm where Elena had hit him.   
  
Elena snorted. "Serves you right,putting in that nasty comment about me doing things i don't even DO," she retorted,a touch of anger in her naturally-gentle voice.  
  
Thomas turned round and that mischievious look Elena knew only too well was present in his face. "You mean..'kissing men'?" he asked.  
  
Elena slapped his arm.  
  
"OW!" Thomas half-shouted,half-laughed,then began rubbing his arm again.   
  
"Cut it out,Tom," Elena warned sharply,looking away from him. He really hasn't changed,she thought dully to herself.  
  
"Alright,alright. Say, what were you doing at the garden? You seemed totally lost in thought," Thomas said,changing the subject,as Elena was looking daggers at him at the moment.  
  
Elena chuckled. "Nothing..I was just thinking and remembering some things,that's all," she replied carefully. Better not say anything to make him start teasing her again.   
  
"Remembering what?" Thomas asked,looking at her. He was particularly relieved that she didn't have that evil look in her eyes anymore.  
  
Elena was silent for a moment,then smiled. "Well,as a matter of fact, i was thinking about you," she said,slyly.  
  
Thomas' eyes grew large and incredulous. "Me?"  
  
"Yes. And me."  
  
"YOU and ME?"  
  
"Mm-hmm..."  
  
"You and me in the same THOUGHT?"  
  
"Yep. And how Ginny's efforts are entirely useless,as we are NEVER getting together the way she plans us to."  
  
"...Funny,i thought you were going in a whole different direction with this," Thomas said rather regretfully,scratching his head.  
  
Elena let out a laugh. "Shut up before i hit you again," she snapped,but she had a hard time finding out if he was being sarcastic or not. But hey,it was Thomas! He's ALWAYS sarcastic.   
  
They were about ten feet away from Ginny's bedroom door now,when Thomas stopped Elena to ask another question. "The truth,m'dear. How bad are you at kissing men?" he asked rather passively.  
  
Elena groaned loudly. Not AGAIN. "I thought we had ended this discussion earlier,THOMAS." When does the man give up?   
  
Thomas grinned. "No really. How bad?"  
  
Elena looked at him directly. "How's this for an answer? I've never KISSED any men. Okay? So leave me alone," she replied,impatiently.  
  
Thomas arched an eyebrow. Oh baby,he looked so hot when he did that (snap OUT of it,Elena! This is THO-MAS we're looking at right here).  
  
"You mean you've never been kissed by a man before?" he asked slowly,stepping closer to her.  
  
Oh good. Just splendid. He's found another thing to start teasing me about. And you thought he's matured!,Elena thought to herself despondently. "NO,Tom,OKAY?" she snapped.  
  
Suddenly,Thomas put his arms on her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Well,how would you like to be kissed by one right now?" he asked, his lips almost touching hers.  
  
"THOMAS,DON'T YOU DARE!" Elena screeched,pushing him away violently, laughing at the same time. She noticed Thomas was,too. "Here,take your coat back, we're at Ginny's. I've probly woken the poor girls up and they're wondering who's screamed," Elena slipped out of Thomas' jacket and tossed it at him.  
  
"Yes,that would be your fault,waking them up and all,wouldn't it?" Thomas asked,putting his jacket back on as Elena walked the last few feet to the bedroom door.  
  
"Huh. Well it's YOUR fault i screamed in the first place,harrassing me and--"  
  
"Come ooooooon,admit you liked it," Thomas interrupted her,grinning badly in the moonlight.  
  
Elena glared at him for probably the millionth time that evening. "Tom,you shut your mouth before i transform and use mother's 'Pluto deadly wind' and hurt you real bad," she hissed.  
  
Thomas looked at the sky impassively. "No,that wouldn't be good,we've already got too much wind tonight."  
  
Elena turned the doorknob,rolling her eyes. "Good NIGHT,Tom."  
  
"Good-night. Pleasant dreams.." Thomas replied,and just when the door was about to be shut,he added rather quickly, "OFMETRYINGTOHARRASSYOU!"  
  
"CHARON PLANET POW--"  
  
"OKAY,OKAY! I'M JUST KIDDING! I'm just kidding! I'm leaving now,i'm walking away.." Thomas said,laughing all the while.  
  
"You had better be. Now,good-night Thomas."  
  
"Good-night,dear."  
  
read? review!! 


End file.
